


王都炎上

by Ayakasuvarna



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakasuvarna/pseuds/Ayakasuvarna
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Saitou Shimaru, 斉藤終/桂小太郎
Kudos: 2





	王都炎上

王都炎上

白夜叉进到这间屋子里来。这是一个很冷的二月，江户大雪纷飞，他却像根本不怕冷似的，只穿着那一身白衣，那如同攘夷战争时代，如同四个伙伴一道奋战时代的那一身单薄的白衣。  
桂静静地端坐着，身前的条案上放着一碟蜜柑，圆润可爱的水果堆叠起来，在温暖室内浸润出属于冬天的柔和馨香。  
白夜叉肩上满是雪花，他一进来雪便很快开始融化了，水珠打湿了他的肩头，汇聚成细小的水流，顺着他垂下的右手开始滴在榻榻米的地面上。  
跟着白夜叉的脚步一道卷进屋里的，还有一阵朔风。桂只穿着白色的寝衣，肩头披着一件墨染色的羽织，昏暗一如外头彤云低锁的天空。  
“银时，”他微笑起来，“吃红豆团子汤吗？“  
”铮！“  
金石裂帛，青霜电掣。双刀相格，碰撞出一声巨响。寒光起处，是白夜叉雷霆万钧的居合一斩，恰在这一瞬间，斋藤终翻滚起身，左手反手执刀向上一挥，用全身力气把白夜叉的刀死死抵住。  
“让开。”白夜叉的脸比雪还白，更无一丝血色，红色的瞳光却映出狂乱的戾气。  
斋藤终没有说话，牙齿咬住下唇，并无丝毫退让。手却不由自主地在这各拼全力的对峙中抖了起来。  
他日常虽使双刀，左手终究不如右手。而且他身上有伤。纵深的伤口横劈右肩，经过适才剧烈的动作，伤口已经裂开了，正不断地渗涌出鲜血。  
白夜叉的神色抖动了一下，抓住斋藤终的领口把他扔了开去，撞在地上一声负痛的闷哼。  
右手平稳，刀尖仍直直指向桂小太郎。  
桂没有动，脸上甚至还挂着不变的微笑，仿佛方才那生死一瞬根本没有发生过。  
是啊。银时转动手腕，为了掩饰他因心中忽然的抽痛而引起的身体的颤抖，刀仍对着桂那平静的脸孔。  
这才是他。他其实一向涵养深不可测。为将之道，当先治心。动心忍性，克己复礼。…………杀人诛心。  
桂的眼睫轻轻翕动了一下，神情终究有些黯然了，“银时……”他的声音有些哑，“为了砍我，你换了真刀。”  
银时呼吸都颤抖起来，他盯着这童年好友，二十几年的同伴，咬着牙，用尽所有气力，“桂，我就问一句，天照院奈落袭击江户近江屋，暗杀坂本辰马，你事先知不知情。”  
“不知。”  
“先皇陛下因何而死？”  
“天花。”  
长久的沉默。  
银时轻声又重复了一遍，“天照院奈落袭击江户近江屋，暗杀坂本辰马，你事先知不知情。”  
桂仰起头直视他的眼睛，“不知。”  
“先皇陛下因何而死？”  
“天花。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”银时垂着头笑出声来，却是掩藏着无尽的苍凉。“对我也是这一套说辞么……”神色一凛，“辰马移居近江屋，有多少人知情？岩仓智美，是不是与你有染？”  
桂脸色一变，“我与岩仓殿不过是怀着同样理想的同士！”  
银时咄咄紧逼，“那么辰马在近江屋，的确是你放出的消息了？”  
桂偏过头去，半晌无言，终于低低地道，“你要怎么想，我无权干涉。”  
银时细细审视着桂的面容，眼神抑制不住的透露出一丝温柔。他极其清瘦憔悴，倦容难掩，额上缠着一圈绷带——那白色寝衣之下的胸膛上，必然也同样裹着厚厚的绷带。桂小太郎在京都与在江户的坂本辰马同一夜遇刺，听说杀手坐姿拔刀前斩，刀尖已触及桂的前额，多亏斋藤终将将同时劈死了伤人者，不然那一斩之下，桂只怕就没有辰马那么好的运气，还能躺在大江户病院当一个植物人。  
银时忽然叹了一口气，甩手把刀扔在了地上。他颓然坐倒，“你没有变。是我错了。”  
他自己曾经对土方说的话言犹在耳，“告诉你要小心假发这个诈欺师啊。”那么为什么，他自己从来没有小心过这个诈欺师呢？  
因为诈欺师就算骗了全世界，也不会骗他。  
因为诈欺师就算骗了全世界，也骗不过他。  
因为诈欺师就算骗了全世界，也绝不会伤害同伴。  
因为诈欺师是他的同伴。  
其实，他或许一开始就想错了。诈欺师的棋局里，敌人，朋友，同伴，连他本身，都是能用的活棋。为了棋局胜负的大势，不惜以自身为饵，不惜以同伴的性命为饵。这种事情，坂田银时永远也做出不来，也就永远也无法原谅。  
而且为什么是在他以为一切乱离都将划上句号，这个国家终于将迎来新生的前夜，告诉他，其实他一开始就想错了？  
银时身子前倾，直直盯住桂的侧脸，自己都没发觉，一开口是近乎祈求的语气，“够了……这一切都够了……假发，我们回到过去那样不好吗？”  
过去那样吵吵闹闹的，快乐的日子，一起去救互相重要的伙伴，一起做人妖酒吧的“双头牌”，一起变猫，一起变老……仿佛明天他又会带着手信茶点，来敲万事屋的门，定春扑过去冲着脑袋就是一口……  
“银时，不可能的。早就已经回不去了。”他不是第一次说这种话。只是以前是玩笑，现在再也不好笑了……因为是真的。  
万事屋，已经没有了。  
歌舞伎町整条街已成焦土。听说那个晚上凯瑟琳为了保护登势婆婆，被一根烧坍的屋梁砸中后脑，桂和辰马把她们从火场救出来的时候，猫耳小偷已经断了气，登势婆婆也失去了意识。而借住在万事屋的坂本辰马与陆奥，为躲避继续遭遇暗杀的风险，不得不在江户寻找新的隐秘藏身之地。  
消息传到虾夷前线，银时跟新八忧心如焚，无奈战事胶着，无法脱身，等到终于能把一切托付给土方与近藤，插翅飞回，哪知道已经天翻地覆，日倾月颓。  
仿佛一艘遭遇重击的巨轮，不到一个月工夫，时局已经沿着无法变更的轨道急速地滑向了前方。

一月十五日夜，江户歌舞伎町燃起冲天大火，登势酒店彻底化为灰烬，凯瑟琳当场死亡，登势婆婆严重烧伤，而在火光中扑向小酒店二楼的，是天照院奈落的剑影，直指暂居于万事屋的坂本辰马。  
一月二十九日夜，坂本辰马于他在江户的藏身地，酱油屋近江屋遇刺，施行者为天照院奈落，副手陆奥恰好赶回，殊死杀退众奈落救下坂本辰马，他却已经身受濒死的重伤，紧急入院救治之后便陷入了植物人状态。  
一月二十九日夜，桂小太郎于京都宿处天满屋遇刺，施行者为天照院奈落，随行的前真选组三番队队长斋藤终临机立断，熄灭室内灯火，掩护桂小太郎脱出，被奈落追杀围攻之际，对方却突然全数撤退。  
一月三十日上午，天皇崩御，京中谣言四起，传言天皇是由于毒杀而死，宫中内侍局勾当内侍岩仓智美不知所踪。  
二月四日夜，快援队副官金刚石姬陆奥，领快援队士及长州死士组成的敢死队，一炮轰开了天照院奈落的老巢，杀红了眼的夜兔几乎一战将群龙无首的乌鸦全歼。  
二月十三日，未满十五岁的皇子祐宫即位为天皇，岩仓智美入宫，于御前作证曰先皇孝明天皇乃是死于天照院奈落的暗杀。

终很吃力地偏着头，用牙和左手弄开了已被血浸湿的绷带。天满屋事件中他右肩被劈，此外右手背也被斩中，所幸有手甲保护，只是骨折而已。不过右手是彻底不能动了，适才他去挡白夜叉的那一斩，已经撞到了伤处，一揭开绷带，又是剧痛，他不由得闭了闭眼睛，停住了动作。  
身后有些声响，他回过头去，见果然是桂倚在拉开的纸隔扇边，他张了张嘴，终于还是什么话也没说出来，桂径自走进房来，接过了他手中的伤药和新的绷带。  
斋藤终仍旧是无声地看着桂，对方低着头，轻轻用纱布替他拭去血液，用药物清洗，一阵剧痛传来，斋藤终却是丝毫也没有移动。桂细白冰冷的手指触在他的手臂上，一点一点敷上新的伤药，缠好绷带。他伸出左手，似乎是想要触碰桂的脸颊，却在寸许之外停住了手。  
桂抬起头来，望进终血红的瞳仁里去。“谢谢你，阿终。”  
他的手，到底是触到了桂消瘦的脸颊。像一滴雪一样冰凉。  
桂回握住终的手，几乎是贪恋地包覆住那一丝温暖。他在做出选择的时候已经知道了，是他自己清醒地站上了与过去的同伴，甚至世人，相异的歧路。即使再不断说服自己，这都是不得不为之事，也……别说是银时，他自己都不能原谅自己。阿终手掌心练剑的硬茧，此时犹如存在的确认，他缓缓叹出一口气，无法自控地有了一丝颤抖。  
终还是没有说话，只是静静地用那一丝温暖，陪伴在他身边。  
白夜叉离开之前，留下一句“斋藤队长果然是破解拔刀术的高手。”  
斋藤终本就是真选组队内暗杀的专家，对于投入政治漩涡的中心的桂小太郎来说，他是一个有用的人。  
——或许如此吧。他也想过为什么桂会把他留在身边，他也想过为什么他会放弃与真选组的伙伴们并肩作战，而留在桂的身边，自从伊丽莎白走后，他就好像代替了那个宇宙不明生物，自己对自己说这就是沉默的同士间的约定。  
即使如此，桂又怎么竟然敢把命都交到他的手上。  
那个晚上，只要他出手迟一秒钟，桂就有性命之虞。  
天满屋是旅店，那天夜里终陪着桂小酌两杯，女将来送些宵夜小菜，身后跟着个瘦小女孩。挑着杯盘碗盏与提篮盒膝行而入，低头一件件布置停当，那女孩子帮着搭把手递递盘子，再平常不过的日常情景。  
终坐于一侧，桂在上首面对着有些昏暗的油灯，他喝了些酒，又有些身体不好，正以右手撑住下巴闭目养神。  
即使在这松懈到了极点的一刹那，剑客的本能突然使他精神如被利刃刺穿，感受到了尖锐得几乎疼痛的杀意。不及细想，双刀已经脱鞘而出。  
那瘦小的女孩子恰好对着桂的正面，突然从食盒挑担子里抽出一柄胁差短刀，刀刃既短，移动就无比迅捷，她甚至没有起身，坐姿前斩，银光霍霍直指桂的咽喉。多亏桂亦没有完全失去警戒，在一瞬间俯身躲避，刀尖划过他的额前。  
于此同时，斋藤终右手刀劈下，正中行刺女子的后颈。她一声都没有出即扑倒在地，终并未有丝毫停顿，身子一转，左手刀出，一挥斩断了室内唯一的光源。  
顿时一片黑暗。唯一的一线微光来源于纸隔窗外透露的丝丝月光。女将仍在屋内。在微弱的光源之下，根本就无法分辨隐约的身影是敌是友，而终敏锐的预感也已经探察到，此时屋内，已经不止三个人。  
几乎拉长到永远的一瞬间的对峙。谁也不敢轻举妄动，一旦出手，必须是取敌性命的绝杀。  
终于敌人先行动作。一道剑影竟是直扑向窗户，是为了取得宝贵的光源。也就在那一瞬间，桂小太郎一刀割喉，鲜血四溅，微光下他脸上已满是他自己与敌人的血，犹如啖人恶鬼。可亦就是这样一个瞬间，他的身影不可避免地暴露在了窗前。  
阴影破窗而入，却尽数打在了斋藤终抛出的一件羽织上，正是一蓬激射而出的毒针。他掩护了桂，却正因此硬生生受了从身后袭来的一刀，右肩被砍。就着窗纸上的细孔，桂与终对视一眼，已经默契地确认了窗外必有埋伏，并非逃脱之所，两人不约而同地直接选择了正门。  
恰如所料，敌人为天照院奈落。就连狭窄的楼梯上，也伏有僧衣斗笠的乌鸦，桂一刀斩出，已无暇顾及是否准确无误地刺中了敌人，围攻的激斗中，很快他也被剑刃所伤，而只余左手能动的斋藤终，更是凭着意志力勉强支撑。  
即使首领虚已消灭，三羽尽去，天照院的乌鸦仍拥有着遮天蔽日的黑翼。  
神武皇是为人皇百代之始，东征大和之际，逡巡不前，是八咫鸟奉天照大神之命，从熊野飞往大和，为神武皇领路。  
乌鸦是天照大神的仆从，所侍奉的，自然是天照大神的后裔，十二代神皇的子孙。  
虚掌控天照院，天照院却并非虚的创造。人皇百代，万世一系，奈落的黑羽，已威行千年，是万世一系皇统之侧砥如柱石的暗影。  
虚已死，天导退散，不过是将乌鸦送回了它真正的主人身边。  
——天皇。  
就如同天皇朝廷将国家政权的管理授予幕府，奈落的羽翼也被一并借出。在天人来袭，黑船开国之后，则随着首领虚进入天导众而随之成为了天导众手中的利刃。  
控制国家之人，才有资格挥动的武器，一如三神器中传自素戋呜尊的草薙剑，是太阳之国本身的象征。  
一如虚是地球龙脉的化身。  
后来斋藤终才想清楚，那一夜京都天满屋血战，他们的一线生机仅仅悬于清凉殿重重宫墙之内岩仓智美握有砒霜的素手之上。  
天皇遇险，奈落无暇继续讨伐，紧急回援御所，他们这才勉强脱身。  
只是那时候，在终被拼死一战，无法取胜的绝望侵袭的时候，桂是否正暗自期待着，皇居传来的哀钟？是谁布下诱饵，将守护天皇的乌鸦引离了主人的身边？

\--TBC--


End file.
